Wally spank Artemis
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Artemis gets Wally forgiveness in a strange Way, Warning spanking a rewrite don't like don't read postice cristism welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis gets spank by Wally:**

**Rated m no kids**

**Artemis needs Kid Flash forgiveness gets it in a strange way.**

**I don't own young justice or any characters or locations they belong to cartoon network, DC nation, DC comics.**

**This is my fanfic belong to Camewtwo I fix it.**

**I'm a huge believer in second chances, and my computer Grammar suck, so tell me where I'm wrong, and I don't talk about the plot negatively.**

**Happen a day or two after Insecurity.**

**I like the idea to much for it not to be fix,**

Artemis POV:

Artemis is depress just yesterday, her monster of a dad (sportmaster) came to her house to get her to join the shadows, after her selfish act on her last mission she manage to get rid of him after a while.

She was destroyed by Wally reaction when he discovers that she went solo. He thought she was selfish and she wasn't sure she disagrees with him he needed to get him to forgive her but how.

Wally POV:

Wally was just staring at his latest souvenir the tracing chip Artemis used to get them to go on a wild goose chase. 'I'm so disappointed in Artemis, and one way, or another I am going to discover why see betray us, betray me.' Every outcome when though his head to why she when solo. 'Felt like she was going to be replace, showing off for him or someone, felt like she wasn't enough'. His train of thought was interrupted by his door knob moving and he knows who it is.

Megan POV:

'Nice game' she said.

Artemis POV:

"Here go nothing" she said thinking out loud as she turning Wally doorknob and she what she wanted to see Wally sitting up on his bed. "Uh, Wally we need to talk." Wally hears the stutter in her voice and knew something was up was she scared and if she was of what.

"How about why you abandoned us, and betray our trust." She broke when he said that and started to cry.

"Wally I been keeping a secret from you and the team."

"What?" he said,

"Before I tell you, you must keep it between us." She said while seeing out while door and shutting it.

Wally POV:

"No one else here and I promised I won't tell." She wanted to dally it as long as possible. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Robin with batman, man I wish I knew his identity what a dick, Megan and super boy at a basketball game, Zantanna get what left of her stuff, Kaldur' at Atlantic, Black Canary has a date with your uncle, Red Tornado out for some reason."

Artemis POV:

'Now or never' "Wally I not related to Green Arrow."

Then Wally said "I know."

"YOU DO, how does the team know?"

Wally then said "**I **know I found out when you didn't know about your "uncle" date with Black Canary."

She sigh, "The reason the betray the team was so I could catch my devil of a father Sportmaster,"

Wally said shock "Go on,"

"My sister is Cheshire, and my mom is a retired villain that went by Huntress;"

"I read her file it nice to know some villains are willing to change." Artemis simile "Now let talk about your punishment."Wally said.

"Punishment?" she asked

He answered, "For betraying me, the team, and for putting yourself in danger, I even going to let you choose."

A large part of her wanted to slap him but she knew he was right so he choose the only thing she could think of. "A spanking, I think you should spank me." It took all her strength but she said it.

"O.K., now pull your uniform pants off and over my knee Artemis." She pull off her costume pants, places her to Wally side and waited for the worst, Wally was about to grab her and pull her over his knee and has his crush ass up faced down over his knee waiting to get spank and he hated making people wait, **smack, smack, slap, crack, slap, crack, smack, slap, crack, smack, **she was nearly crying after the first ten she didn't think he would use super speed all in 1 second,

"Artemis I going to get both of Megan cooking timer, this isn't over." He said put her back on her feet and in a blink of an eye, he came with two timer, one he made the clock turn to 25 minutes, the other to 30 minutes.

"Uh, Wally why two different timers?" she asked

"One for how long I going to spank you in total the other for how long a spank with my hand and not the belt." She gulp that the thought but she knew he was being merciful. She said "There go my reputation for never crying" she said putting herself over Wally and countless slaps later,** Slap, Smack,** **Crack, Crack, Smack, Slap, Smack,** **Slap, Smack,** **Crack, Crack, Smack, Slap, Smack**, **Slap, Smack,** **Crack, Crack, Smack, Slap, Smack** ,** Slap, Smack,** **Crack, Crack, Smack, Slap, Smack** and more tears than ever he saw that only 5 minutes were left he decided to chance the timer to one minute gives her a spanking with the belt and doing it in real speed for a minute by changing the timer and decided to end it, and 45 slap later**, Slap, Smack, Crack, Crack, Slap, Smack, Slap, Smack, Crack, **he pull her panties and pants from her legs to her hips where they belong. Then she hug him super tightly apologizing while crying for what she done, "I sorry, I ran you and the team on a wild goose chase, for ruining the mission, for being jealous, for the secrets…"

Wally then intervene "Those are good reason why I should have spank you, but I did it because you put yourself in danger, and I can't allow that to happen to anybody I love."

Artemis asked "you love me?" he gave he gave her one good smack

"That for thinking I don't love you."

"Hey, maybe after my ass heals you, and I can go on a date." She stated

"I would like that."

"Until then we can have sex." She said

"Tomorrow so I don't hurt you."

"A little late and as long as there no anal sex we should be fine."

"I don't know." Wally said,

"Come on I know you enjoy see and touch my bare skin by how tight your pants are." Referring to the bulge in his pants,

"O.K. but tell me when to stop."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis gets spank by Wally 2:**

**Rated m no kids**

**Artemis needs Kid Flash forgiveness gets it in a strange way.**

**I don't own young justice or any characters or locations they belong to cartoon network, DC nation, DC comics.**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.**

**Happen a day or two after Insecurity**

Artemis and Wally were fencing each other (French kissing).

Artemis POV:

Wally broke the kiss; pull down Artemis mask and started kiss her neck she was screaming with pleasure. Nearly came just at that yeah she that orgasmic. Even though this is her ideal she isn't used to being touch with her mask down it especially on the neck but for Wally she would double her experience from a few minute ago.

Wally POV:

"This is fun" he muffed, he pull away and said "let's see that sexy chest," Artemis then responded "ladies first," He then gave her ass another smack, he pull her belt off and left her shirt to see she wasn't wearing a bra "No bra Artemis, you naughty girl,"

She said, "I have one it is part of my uniform," Wally then pulls his shirt off revealing his 8 pack

"Wally how did you gets those?"

"Been training at the gym for you."

"Aw Wally how romantic, now suck mine not so little breast," referring to her c-cups breast, "OH, OH Wally" she wanted to move on for Wally stake "Let's move on to the fun part, and FUCK Me." Yet another good smack on her cute little red ass,

"After we are done I going wash your mouth out with soap" he said as both of them pull each other pants, and Wally yellow boxer and Artemis green panties off.

Zantanna POV:

Holding the last of her stuff mostly books "such a shame it took so long can't wait to see Artemis."

Artemis POV:

She was shock by how big his groin was nearly cried the third time that night wow a lot of mix feeling.

Wally notice "Artemis you O.K."

she then said" Find just a little scare on how it will fit in me, this is my first time so go easy."

She said as she awkwardly put herself over Wally and push their pelvises together and begin he decided to grab both her legs and push himself in and out of her.

"WALLY OH, OH"

"ARTEMIS OH, OH I Love you, OH I love you

"WALLY I CUMMING"

"ME TOO" and they came.

Artemis POV:

Artemis pant "That was fun, my speedster"

Wally then said "Agree my spitfire," as they were getting dress Artemis said,

"Wally I love you."

"Love you too, Artemis,

Wally spank Artemis part 3

Artemis POV:

Wally and I were kissing, when he asks a question, "So Artemis how was your life before the league,"

"Not the best, got real bad, once my mom got arrested, and Jade ran away, Sportmaster started to beat me,"

"He beat you?"

"Yeah, it really hurt,"

"I sorry Artemis," he hug me, and started crying, "For putting you in a position where your hurt, like in your childhood, I guess I'm no better," How in the world could he put himself on a similar level as that Jason Voorhees, child abuser, terrorist, bastard,

"Wally don't you dare belittle yourself to that sick monster, he try to Kill my mom,"

"I needed that,"

Robin POV:

Me, and Zantanna, were eavesdropping on Wally… and Artemis, what the hell happen while I was gone,

"How are you," Wally asked,

"Would be better if you didn't brand my ass," she said, did Wally beat Artemis,

"Sorry, but it has to be done," he said,

"It ok, please keep my secret, the others may not be as forgiving as you,"

"I understand," Wally said,

"I love you Wally,"

"Love you my spitfire,"

Does Wally know about Artemis heritage?

I turn my head to Zantanna, whose eyes told me, she had intent to kill; we went to the living room to talk,

"Robin, we need to report that Wally is abusive to Artemis, to the league,"

"If we do that it will ruin Wally life,"

"I don't care,"

"We should at least talk to him about it,"

She been beat, "I guess, you take Kid abuser, I'll take Artemis,"

"O.K.,"

Later Artemis POV:

Zantanna wanted to talk to me in private; I hope it isn't about the mission; I don't want to leave the team, especially now that Wally is my boyfriend, she came in, "Zantanna what going on,"

"Artemis I know about…" how does she know my heritage, "Your abusive relationship with Wally," Abusive?

"Wally not abusive," I glad I didn't deny the relationship part,

"Artemis I heard you said, he hit you,"

"He and I talk, and we decided that I needed a spanking,"

"WE?"

"Yes Zantanna, both Wally and _I_ decided I needed to be spank, he told me, I needed to be punish for what happen on the last mission, and _I_ decided a spanking would be an needed punishment,"

"Why, did you think that you should let Wally hit you?"

"I betray him, he loves me, and I love him"

Robin POV:

"Wally, we need to talk,"

"What about," he appear to be in his own little world,

"Your abusive relationship, with Artemis,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard Artemis said, you hit her,"

"I love her; I just needed to punish her for her actions on the last missions,"

"So she made a bad course, she need to be hit, who gave you the right to be in charge of her,"

"I told her she needed to be punish, I would be happy if I were to ground her, she choose to be spank,"

"No she didn't, I can't believe you hit Green Arrow niece,"

"Robin looks me in the eyes, and tell me Artemis is Green Arrow niece,"

"How much do you,"

"Everything how she daughter of retire villainess, Paula Crock, and of current jack ass, Sportmaster, and about her sister, Cheshire,"

"Ok she love you, just don't hurt her O.K.,"

Wally said, "I will never hurt her,"

Later Artemis POV:

A few Short Hours ago, I was begging for Wally forgiveness, now he my Boyfriend, "Wally, Zantanna know that you spank me,"

"Ditto for Robin," he place his hand on my ass, I still have my uniform on, so it didn't hurt,

We said at the same time, "Doesn't matter,"

I said, "Wally why is your hand on my ass, I haven't done anything you can punish me for,"

Wally POV:

"Can you blame me for wanting to touch the best ass in the universe?"

"Wally what is a Spitfire?"

(Tell about the episode, Denial,)

"No wonder you gave me a need chance,"

I smile still holding that fantastic ass,

"If you want to, I you can give me a grade requirement, and if I don't fulfilled them you can spank me,"

"I'll make some rules in the morning,"

"In the mornings?"

"Yeah Artemis your sleeping with me,"

"What if the others see us?"

"Who cares, my Spitfire,"  
"Love you my speedster,"

In the morning, Artemis POV:

I woke up, cuddling Wally; I manage to wake him up,

"Morning handsome,"

"Morning my beautiful archer,"

I needed to know how me and Wally was going to work on each other, "Wally what are the rules,"

"How about rule one, no lies, or secrets, if you have any tell me now, forever hold your piece, or your ass in this case," I giggle for his self esteem, then frown,

"Sportmaster, broke into my house, he threaten my mom if I didn't join, Wally I'm scare," he grab,

Wally POV:

"Did you tell the league," I asked,

"Yeah, they will try to protect me, and my mom, I'm still scare,"

"As long as you are near me, I will risk my own life to save you, and any one close to you,"

"Thank you, tình yêu Wally"

"What does that mean?"

"Love Wally,"

"Tình yêu Wally,"

"Then, Tình yêu Artemis,"

"Wally any others rules,"

"No hitting me other than sparring,"

"I can respect it,"

"You can never say you hate me,"

"Never,"

"Always me a be a spitfire,"

"Too easy,"

"You are required any time possible, to have sleep with me, and sleep with me,"

"I tình yêu you," she said putting her head in my chest, my hand still on her ass, I quickly pull down her pants down, sat up, with her, and rub circle on her ass, she was in heaven,

"I guess you enjoying my ass because of what poking at my pussie,"

I kiss her, I strip of her of her top, I her breast were perfect, I manage to strip myself without disturbing her, she and I starting kissing, I put her down on the grow, legs holding her up, see was eye my cock, last time I didn't give her a good view at my 11 inches, I grab her fantastic hair, she started to lick my tip, after a minute, she swallow the whole thing, she was playing with my balls, after a few minute she swallow every drop, "Tomorrow I return the favor," she giggle,

Later After Tell Green Arrow about My relationship with Artemis:

Green Arrow holding me to the Wall, "DON'T. EVER. HURT. HER.,"

Apparently, Green Arrow has seen Artemis as a daughter of his own,

To be continued,


End file.
